Hydrokinesis
Hydrokinesis''' is the psychic ability to influence, control, and even create the motion of groups of atoms in their liquid state '''Training Once you think your ready for hydrokinesis take a medium - large bowl and fill it with Water. If the bowl is glass this may be easier because you can see all of the Water within. Now place a cork or something similar which floats in the bowl and wait for it to settle. Once it has settled, close your eyes. Sense the water in front of you, feel its energy and merge it with yours. See in your mind's eye the link between you and the liquid. Feel its smoothness, its cool healing properties. Now try to mimic those feelings within your own energies. You and water are one and the same.Just as you have control over your own energies, so too do you have control over water. Then Open your eyes. Look at the substance within the bowl. You are a part of it, and it is a part of you. Keeping in mind your connection with it, will(command) the water to move, just as you would with your own energy. Make it start to swirl in the bowl, always getting stronger, always gaining speed. It is you. Continue to do this until you feel you have succeed or are in need of rest. Don't over do it on the first few tries. Have a mental rest after, you need it! Training #2 If you have a pool or a sink get something light that floats and try to move by imagining water currents moving towards the object pushing it like a riptide growing stronger by the second and after a couple of training sessions it will start to move don't get discouraged if it takes long to learn this training. This is also a good beginners training you can learn hydro by pouring water into a glass and absorbing the energy of the element. Then you can imagine the water pulling itself apart rapidly and coming back together. Training #3 A easier way to absorb energy from the element water is to imagine that water is flowing throughout your whole body like your blood and that your hands and body are water with a hard smooth surface and rough interior flowing throughout the body constantly as if it is what keeps you alive and that every breath of air is adding water to flow throughout your body replenishing the good water and clearing the bad water or blockages that stop the flow. Do this for 15 minutes or more everyday and you will master this skill and it will seem like water is flowing throughout your body constantly without having to even think of it. Water Slash Raise your water energy and shape it to look like a whip, now condense it to make it stronger than normal and slash it at the target. Limb Freezer- Throw water energy onto your target and freeze it so that the target will not be able to move Mist This technique works better with someone who is a fire manipulator. Raise a water wall by...making a wall of water... and have to FM throw fire energy onto the wall to make a mist. Water Energy Heal Go to a pool or a lake.Pull water energy from the pool or lake. Hover your hand over the wound.Now visualize that energy sinking into the wound.program the energy to heal the wound. Water punch pull water energy from the water entering your hand.Condense the energy.Now program it to explode on contact and leave the enemy with a bruise Water Empowerment meditate for as long as you want.while meditating, visualize energy coming into you from the air as humidity.make it fill you Water Toxin This is for the lunarkinetics out there and the ones who can move water.pull the water from the..whatever you getting it from, onto your palm forming a ball.Get mad and let the anger flow to the ball.program the anger energy to gather dark energy.program the dark energy to make the water ball poisonous. Throw it into your enemy`s mouth. Water Ball it is easy if you can make a psi ball if not look up ultimate ki training if you do then just add the element of water to the psi ball Tsunami/ WARNING MAY CAUSE BAD THINGS take your ki and imagine and reach out to the ocean near you it is required to be near a ocean or body of water imagine all your emotions anger sadness happiness and send the m out to the water you should notice stirring. then send out your ki and overwhelm the water with your power waves should start after this step then throw it onto the land should overwhelm any opponents. Category:Kinesis